Josh Novikov
Name: Joshua Novikov Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge HS Hobbies and Interests: Forensics club, chemistry experiments, reading, memorizing poetry, drug dealer Appearance: '''Joshua has pale white skin and is roughly 5,7 with an average build. His face is rather scruffy looking as he doesn't shave too often with his black hair being rather short on his head. He is wearing a pair of navy blue cargo paints with a solid dark green t shirt. '''Biography: '''Joshua and his family moved to the United States from Russia in the aftermath of the Cold War in 1992. He had no problem adjusting to his new environment as he was still young and learning English proved to be no problem. This is not to say that he got along with the other students or fit in though as he would always be by himself, partly due to him being socially awkward and partly due to the fact that he didn't really care. He instead found enjoyment in books, especially poetry. It was here that he first demonstrated his above average intelligence by memorizing entire poems rather easily. This would continue until he got to high school where he would be formally introduced to chemistry. Joshua saw a certain beauty in chemistry that pushed him to learn everything he could about it. more importantly, it drove him to start his own experiments outside of class, with chemicals. He started with the basic, just replicating experiments that he had done in class but changing certain factors to see what would happen. Eventually, he moved beyond those tame experiments to more interesting experiments by scouring the internet to find anything that might be fun to make, needless to say he quickly got to the Anarchist Cookbook. While making explosives entertained him for a time, he soon grew bored as he realized that there was little he could do with them for fear of getting into trouble. Josh decided to move onto something far more interesting, drugs. Josh had little interest in using the drugs himself, he just found ti interesting that he could make them. That interest would allow him to achieve a measure of financial independence as he started selling to the local druggies at school. Despite Josh's illegal actions, he was often held as a model, albeit reserved student. he became the favorite student for the entire science department and was more then willingly to help with whenever one of the teachers needed assistance. he was more then willingly to do all of the necessary grunt work in order for them, including the forensics club, which he was president of by senior year. Joshua's parents were rather uninvolved in their child's life as they were more preoccupied with their own careers and achieving the American Dream. they hardly interfered with his life beyond polite conversations at dinner when they rarely ate together and when they knew that he had gotten into some kind of trouble. '''Advantages: speaks fluent Russian and English, extensive knowledge of chemistry particularly chemical formulas and how to make various chemicals, good memory, Disadvantages: Socially awkward, physically weak Designated Number: Male Student no. 75 The above biography is as written by sheridan. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Hockey Stick (composite) Conclusions: It would've been far more apt had B75 been able to get his hands on, say, a chemistry set or something like that, because then the explosive potential would have been...explosive. Alas, unless somebody thinks he's a useful addition to their little group, I don't see B75 lasting that long at all... Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Rick Holeman and Jim Middleton '''Collected Weapons: Composite Hockey Stick (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Josh spent the first six days wandering lost in the jungle, eventually losing his mind, as well as suffering a very infected wolf bite. On day seven, he finally emerged at the Cliffs, where he immeadiately attacked Rick Holeman and Jim Middleton, and was shot to death as a result. Post-Game Evaluation: Another day, another useless waste of space or two. This guy accomplished nothing more than doing a little pirouette when he died. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joshua, in chronological order. V3: *Time and Time Again Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joshua Novikov. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students